1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus for promoting dental hygiene. More specifically, an apparatus is presented for cleaning the backside of teeth in the human mouth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toothbrushes have been in existence for quite some time and employ a rather typical and simple design. This design facilitates cleaning of the front side of the teeth (i.e., the side that is most visible when smiling or otherwise exposing the teeth). However, the orientation of human hands coupled with convention toothbrush design and ergonomics diminishes the ability to clean the backside of teeth (i.e., the side opposite the front side not normally visible without assistance of a mirror of similar device). This condition promotes incomplete and improper oral hygiene and the long term effects from same including tooth decay, gum disease, frequent and/or expensive periodontal procedures and the like.
Electric toothbrushes offered to solve some of the above presented deficiencies in oral hygiene by their superior cleaning ability. A brush attached to a rotating, oscillating or vibrating drive assembly generates far more revolutions or oscillations per minute than the human hand so as to promote more efficient and complete tooth cleaning. However, the designs of the brush assemblies remain substantially similar to the convention toothbrush design and do not allow for effective or complete cleaning of the backside of teeth. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a prior dental cleaning device 1 in the form of an electric toothbrush as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,030 issued Nov. 17, 1998 to Hazeu et. al. and FIG. 4 depicts a side view of the right side of the human skull 40 and jaws 42 showing teeth 44 (i.e., the front side or outside of the teeth) arranged therein. The angle, location and arrangement of a brush-head portion 8 of the cleaning device 1 create a condition whereby the cleaning device 1 cannot effectively reach a backside (not visible) of all the teeth. This is most particularly experienced by the central and lateral incisors 46 which are the front-most teeth in the human mouth. Additionally, brushing the backside of the incisors in this manner is awkward or uncomfortable to the cleaning device operator. Therefore, the problem of incomplete care of the backside of teeth still exists despite the technological improvements.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus for cleaning teeth.